


I always have nightmares (until you taught me how to dream)

by Fic_Zorro



Series: Just Wake Up [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Zorro/pseuds/Fic_Zorro
Summary: It's been years since the incident. Lives have changed.





	I always have nightmares (until you taught me how to dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Um, Hi? So I didn't think I would create an ending for this, I thought I would just leave the series the way I did. But I was slapped by The Muse today and created this thing. Apologies for any mistakes this was done all on my phone.

He couldn't stop or help the smile on his face. He was at a place he never thought he would be. He never thought he could ever be this happy again in his life, not since the thing, the person, that brought him happiness had died.

He couldn't help to spin around in a circle, looking out over the grove of trees with lights hanging from them. The field filled with chairs, certain chairs saved with names on them. The stump, the bringer of nightmares, the thing that had caused his life to be hell for almost ten years, surrounded by colorful flowers that somehow glowed near the Nematon.

Stiles couldn't help the smile on his face, the slight anxiety mixed with excitement he felt, waiting for tomorrow. Waiting for the day to start another new chapter in his life. To bind himself to one person, someone that he would have never thought of, nor the gender he would have thought. If someone had told fifteen year old Stiles that he was going to marry the love of his life, his mind would automatically go to Lydia. But if you were to correct him and say Jackson, Stiles would have laughed at you and say "Sure, but no homo right?" Except that's exactly what is happening.

Tomorrow his dad and Melissa Mcall will be walking him down the aisle. Stiles was surprised that Melissa accepted even though she knew Scott wasn't in the wedding. He thought she would have declined because she would have felt awkward.

_"Stiles, sweetheart, I love my son. I do. But if you think for one second I will allow that boy to make me choose between him and my other son, then I messed up somewhere." Stiles was surprised and could only stare at her. She grabbed his hands and tapped his knuckles, giving him a chance to count to know it wasn't a dream._

_ "Ar-ar-are you sure?" He was nervous and felt a lump growing in his throat. If you had asked him why he wouldn't have been able to tell you. "Yes sweetheart. Do I think what Scott did was good? Fuck no. That boy threw away the two of your friendships before Theo came in to the picture. It started with Allison. Don't get me wrong. I love the girl to death, but she didn't help very much between the two off yours friendship. She never checked if Scott had plans with other people before asking for a date. And don't get me started on Scott and Isaac." He couldn't help the grin and small chuckle from her tone. _

_"Stiles I have been around you since you were in first grade. I have seen everything you have gone through, from you fighting against bullies, to helping you mom while she was sick, having to grow up way too quickly when she died to care for your dad. When shit hits the fan, you never ran. You always faced it head on. You protected others, my son and myself included, and were never thanked. So it would be an honor to walk you down the aisle with your father." Stiles couldn't stop the lunge to hug her if he could. _

They both knew that he wasn't asking her to replace his mom, she could never be replaced. But just as she saw him as a second son, she was his second mom. He never thought he would have a mother figure at his wedding all these years. Not after the epic fight that he and Scott had all those years ago. Hell he didn't think that he would have as many guests at the wedding like he did.

Mainly he didn't think the pack would RSVP, let alone ask how they could help. From Isaac and Erica coming with him to shop for suits and every fitting, to Boyd and Derek helping look at venues, to Lydia skyping every week to update with the planner and notes. Kira and Allison came with to help pick out flowers. Mason and Liam coming to help decorate the field.

"You know he's feeling the same way you are?" The arm slung over his shoulder was one he became familiar with in the last 5 years.

"Danny, you and I both know I have more to be nervous about. I mean this is Jackson. That man could have anyone that he wants, but he chose the fucked up spaz from second grade. Why?"

"Let's see, your hands with those long ass fingers that can reach certain places. Your neck which is very biteable to both human and Were. Your eyes which glow like that of a Were." Stiles shoved Danny with a laugh, causing the man to stumble to not fall.

"Really though," he laughed, "Stiles you are amazing. You're intelligent, kind, brave. You graduated school early, both high school and college. You opened your own business, that caters to the supernatural. You help research and cast spells for certain packs pro bono, even after they became strong and stable enough to pay your charges. And every time there was some bad guy of the week, you always faced it head on. Any guy, any person would be lucky to have you in there life, let alone to marry you."

"Careful Danny. That almost sounded like a love confession and those would have been some fighting words," two arms wrapped around Stiles waist, chin on his shoulder to look at their friend who laughed and raised his hand in surrender.

"Just confessing to him what you always told me. I'm going to go back and check in with Lydia." Stiles turned in the arms around him as Danny walked away.

"Hi." Jackson just rolled his eyes but kissed the smile on Stiles lips.

"Hi yourself." Stiles stared in to Jackson's eyes, something he loved to do, bringing a hand up to rest on Jackson's face.

"This won't turn in to a nightmare right?"

"No more nightmares babe. You calmed the Nematon years ago. It gave you it's blessing to have the wedding here. And we have four packs, besides our own, coming to our wedding. We are safe and the nightmares are over."

"What's left if not nightmares?"

"Only dreams. Our dreams. It's time for those dreams to come true. First one for me came with you saying yes to dating me."

"For me it was you asking if you could move with me to school." The smirk that Jackson gave was one that Stiles pinched him for, releasing a laugh.

"Then me passing The Bar."

"Opening the store."

"Asking you to marry me and saying yes."

"So what after that?"

"Well hopefully kids." Jackson gave a shrug, pulling off nonchalant while dropping that bomb of info in to Stiles lap. But if you looked at Jackson's eyes, you could see how nervous he was.

"Let's start with a puppy first, make sure we can take care of that before bringing a kid in to the mix." The smile that Stiles received was blinding. It's the kind of smile you get when you tell a kid Christmas came early and they got that one special item they really wanted. And the kiss that Stiles received? The kind you read about in romance novels, that talk about breath being stolen and toes curling.

"God I love you so fucking much. We really are done with nightmares."

"Yep! You taught me what it was like to dream and for them to come true. I can't wait to become Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Whittemore."


End file.
